


Art for Poe's Shower Scene

by debwalsh



Series: Deb Gives Back [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fandom Loves Puerto Rico, M/M, gratuitous shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/pseuds/debwalsh
Summary: I was lucky enough to win a story by Poe in the Fandom Loves Puerto Rico auction.  I decided I wanted to give back, and so here is an illustration to go with the story.





	Art for Poe's Shower Scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shower Scene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639213) by [Poe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poe/pseuds/Poe). 



 

 

Steve blurts out that he and Bucky are dating to get his Ma to shut up about his love life. Bucky thought he was just taking a shower, not acquiring a fake boyfriend he wishes were real ... 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> For more on Fandom Loves Puerto Rico, check out the master post on Dreamwidth - <http://fandomlovespuertorico.dreamwidth.org/434.html#cutid1>. 
> 
> And take a look at all the other wonderful stuff in the Fandom Loves Puerto Rico collection at <http://archiveofourown.org/collections/FandomLovesPuertoRico>


End file.
